The focus of the work in may lab is on understanding of protein targeting to the nucleus in plants and plant development. Although this is not directly biomedical science, students in my laboratory learn many skills which they can use in all biomedical careers. Students will be taught proper lab safety, sterile technique, and communication skills. Additional experimental techniques are taught as the students are ready. These may include molecular cloning, DNA-sequencing, plant transformation and tissue culture and analysis of transgenic plants. All students will be required to present their results in lab meetings and will be strongly encouraged to present posters and give talks at regional and national scientific meetings. Students will be encouraged and assisted in pursuing the next step in their chosen careers, whether it is graduate school, medical school or entering the job market. Diversity of students, and especially, the presence of minority students in the laboratory enriches all members. The scientific community at large is not a homogenous group. It is important for minority students to experience that they are not alone in their interest in biomedical studies and that they, too, can participate.